Forbidden Love
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: This is for Sarafu and her love Quatre


Forbidden Love  
  
Sarafu sat alone at the edge of the lake outside of the Winner mansion like she did so often. A cool breeze blew against her bare skin and she shivered a bit and goosebumps began to show on her arms. She sat out here, watching, waiting, worrying, wishing that her love would soon be home from outer space. Now that he was after two years, she still came out and sat in the same spot.  
  
~~I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you~~  
  
Her blond Arabian angel. What wasn't PERFECT about him? From his blond hair to his oh so blue eyes. She loved him more and more each day, and each day, she couldn't tell him how she felt.   
~~~  
Quatre stood there looking at the dark-brown haired beauty. Maybe one day she would be his blue eyed lover, his and only his. He smiled at the thought. Her in his arm was all that he'd ever need.  
  
~~I want your love let's break the wall between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light~~  
  
Their love was forbidden; she worked for him. She had been working for him since she was five years old. Quatre hated to think of her as a slave for him; she was his friend. A friend that he wanted to step up the relationship to more than friends. He walked over and draped the light coat he had on over her shoulders.   
  
~~Baby   
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it all right~~  
  
"Master Quatre!" She was startled to see him there; she didn't even hear him walk up to her.   
"Please, don't call me Master any more. It doesn't feel right." He smiled and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled.   
"What are you doing out here?" she finally asked as she quickly looked away and down at the water.  
  
~~You're my angel come and save me tonight~~  
  
He looked at her. "I was looking for you. I thought you'd be glad that I was finally home after all these years, but ever since I came home, you've been so distant," he sighed as they both looked out at the now night sky. He shivered a bit and she looked at him.   
"Do you want your coat back?" she asked.  
  
~~Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside~~  
  
"No, I'm fine," he replied as quickly as he could. She smiled then giggled a bit and he smiled. How can I tell her? Does she even like me? What will she think of me if she doesn't like me? Quatre questioned himself.  
  
~~Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love, I'm nothin' but a beggar  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
Baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright~~  
  
They both looked at one another then quickly turned away. Sarafu sighed and leaned back onto her elbows. The wind blew her hair around and it hugged her face. She looks so beautiful. He looked straight ahead, but his eyes rested on her.   
  
~~You're my angel come and save me tonight~~  
  
Sarafu stared at him in awe; the way the moonlight outlined him, the way he looked in it was marvelous…or maybe it was more enchanting. Quatre…he's so… she smiled, then turned away. He's too heavenly…he deserves a good woman…someone smart and beautiful… She gasped when she felt something fall on her hand, and saw that Quatre was holding it. She brought her eyes up and looked at his face. Once again they both found eachother staring into one another eyes. Deeply lost in the gaze, they moved closer to one another.  
  
~~You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, baby~~  
  
Quatre kissed her passionately; Sarafu was shocked by her master's actions, but she kissed him back, and pulled Quatre deeper into the kiss and closer to herself. Sarafu couldn't believe that her dream had finally come true, and Quatre couldn't believe it either. Finally, the kiss was broken and Quatre was practically ontop of Sarafu. They both blushed as Quatre whispered in her ear the three words she longed to hear from him. "I love you…"   
  
  
  
~*~AUTHER'S NOTE~*~  
Artist: Aerosmith   
Album: Big Ones   
Title: Angel  
  
I do not own any of these chars (Sarafu is a friend of mine and I wrote this fic for her) or the song. It took me longer than I thought, because I had writer's block. -_-' Well I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
